


Serious Art

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Interrupted Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Madara hates his date.  But the server is perfect.





	Serious Art

**Author's Note:**

> dragongoblet asked:
> 
> Date AU for MadaTobi? ;)
> 
> Date AU: I’m on a blind date and the guy/gal starts ranting about how “art isn’t a viable form of work, and how it’s not needed in schools” and you just walked up and schooled them while serving us our food order about how important art is in society, and left your number on my plate written in mustard.

 

Madara couldn’t help but be impressed with the sheer  _daring_  the server had, to not only read what’s-his-face the riot act and then to stare  _directly_  at the idiot as he used a mustard bottle to write out what he could only assume was the server’s number on Madara’s plate.

Who  _does_  that?

Tobirama apparently.  Who was coming back over here.

“One more thing,” Tobirama said, hefting a pitcher of water.

He dumped it over the idiot’s head and watched at he screeched and jumped up.

“I’LL HAVE YOUR  _JOB_  FOR THIS!!!!”

“Good luck with that.  I was only here tonight as a favor to a friend.”

Madara couldn’t help it, he laughed.  His date gaped at him.

Ten minutes later he was sitting across from Tobirama at a cafe.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what  _is_  your job?”

“I’m actually an artist.  Well, an artist and a scientist.  I use various mediums from what would be considered ‘not suitable for polite society’ such as blood spatters, microbiology, cross-sections of living being, and I’ve lost you haven’t I?”

“No! No! I just wasn’t expecting that.  You don’t, uh,” Madara scratched his cheek, “I’ve known a few artist and most of them kinda put off a different vibe, you know?”

Madara’s face heated up as Tobirama stared at him.  But is  _was_  true!  Hoshi was always waxing on poetically about something or other, his great-aunt Kaguya was always randomly stopping to take photos and samples for her designs, and Hashirama was just…. mania incarnate.

“You try growing up with a scrap-artist vet for a dad and a former hippie lawyer for a mom.  We were all doomed to be crazy and/or deny stereotypes.”

“That sounds….” Madara trailed off.

“Weird, I know.”

“I was actually going to say familiar.”

They stared at each other.

“Wait, are  _you_  Madara?” Tobirama asked, his voice incredulous.

“I can’t believe you’re  _Hashirama’s little brother_!” Madara said at the same time, “Wait, has Hashirama talked about me?”

“Izuna and I are roommates in the Artist Lofts.”

Madara laughed at that.

“I guess we are going to see way more of each other,” Madara grinned at him.

“Hopefully without  _either_  of our siblings.”

Madara swallowed at the half-lidded look Tobirama was giving him.

He  _definitely_  was looking forward to that.


End file.
